Idea-drone
]] Idea-drones ( Ideadorōn) are a series of cards with "Idea-drone" in its card name, exclusive to Gear Chronicle. All of the members of this series are Gear Colossus. It is firstly introduced in G Clan Booster 4: Gear of Fate. Playstyle The series focuses on binding the player's own cards to fulfill various effects, and unlike the orthodox Gear Chronicle, does not utilize Time Leap in doing so. They also support <Gear Colossus> and <Zodiac Time Beast> race, which ultimately makes them the ideal cards to support Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge. Background Floating Ruined Site Investigation Report No.2 A massive structure appeared above the sea at the east-southeast of Dragon Empire and northwest of Magallanica. It is tentatively named "Floating Ruined Site" (for the appearance of the ruined site, refer to the previous report). It keeps silent, and there are no signs of anyone leaving the ruined site or attack. At the bottom of the ruined site, worn out parts have been discovered. One of the investigation team members entered the ruined site with a magical communication device, a mechanical communication device and a teleportation device for escape, but his signal was lost just after entering the ruined site, and there was a response to the teleportation signal sent from us. For there is too little information about the ruined site at this moment, we could only guess what happened to the lost investigation team member. Careless rescue actions may end up putting the rescuers in danger, so investigation into the ruined site will be performed after addition of equipment. ---Excerpt from the investigation report of the united investigation team."Idea-drones", the Ancient Interdimensional Weapon ''(Monthly Bushiroad 2016 October Issue)'' The massive weapons slumbering in the floating ruined site were later identified, from the data of "Gear Chronicle", as "Idea-drones", the lost race which is the foundation of "Gear Colossi". Every Idea-drone is heavily worn-down, and many abnormalities are found on them like lost parts and impaired language functions. Due to unknown Time Machines created with a method totally different from the modern one, they have superb performances despite being half-destroyed. It seems that multiple Idea-drones are deployed in the floating ruined site, and it has been reported that tens of Idea-drones were launched when the six forerunning Idea-drones had been destroyed. It is likely that the attack from numerous Idea-drones led to the lost of the First United Investigation Team. Their last report was collected by the Investigation Headquarter, and was kept as the No. 17 Report. Floating Ruined Site Investigation Report No.17 ''(Monthly Bushiroad 2016 October Issue)'' Urgent report. Mysterious colossi which attacked globally appeared one by one inside the ruined site. At this moment, the number has exceeded 80. Now we can see several of them flying. We, the investigation team, have heard the severity of damage when one colossus attacked the nation. This is not only a threat to a nation. This has become a threat to the whole nation. It is a race against time. We request the top knight of the Holy Nation, Sir "Altmile", to join the war, and we request all allied nations to send as many forces as possible. Repeat---(Communication ends here. The investigation team is considered missing in action) ---Excerpt from the investigation report of the united investigation team. List of "Idea-drones" cards Grade 0 *Anarchia Idea-drone (Critical) Grade 1 *Alithinos Idea-drone *Chanomai Idea-drone *Voltaro Idea-drone Grade 2 *Diaperno Idea-drone *Kaigomai Idea-drone Grade 3 *Ergasia Idea-drone *Prospatheia Idea-drone Trivia *The names of the Idea-drones comes from Greek words. *The flavor text of the Idea-drones are usually a corrupted version of alphabets, signifying that the Idea-drones might lack linguistic skills. *In kanji, "理想巨兵" (Risō kyohei) means "Ideal Giant Soldier". Category:Idea-drone Category:Series